Chameleon and the Newt
by BecomingFearless1F
Summary: Newt was supposed to be dead. When he wakes up in a Maze with all his memories intact, can he help those Mazers out of their dungeon, and most importantly, can he figure out why one of the girls looks so familiar? (A mix between the movies and the books. A bit AU, but not much)
1. Chapter 1

_Pain._

 _That was the first thing Newt noticed when he came to. Pain at an unbelievable measure passed throughout his body and he couldn't do a thing to stop it. He flinched and a sharp pain hit him._

 _Sleep. Why couldn't he go back to sleep?_

 _"What's the patient's heart rate at?" a familiar voice demanded, a woman responded with, "Going steady, Doctor. Should we send him in?"_

 _"Not quite yet," the first voice responded. "We need to run a few more tests. Is he responsive?"_

 _"I believe he is aware of our conversations right now, Doctor, if that is what you're implying," the other woman said irritably. There was a small silence and Newt hoped it meant that he could sleep and that the pain would go away._

 _"Hello Newt," the first voice whispered. She was close to his ear. "My name is Doctor Yensen. Don't try to move. We are still working on fixing your nervous system. You might be wondering why you are in pain. I'll put it simply. Newt, you are supposed to be dead."_

 _Something sharp poked at his side and he winced, having another dose of pain race through him._

 _"We watched one of your best friends, a boy named Thomas, shoot you. You were becoming a Crank, slowly losing your mind to the virus that has plunged Earth into chaos. You asked, begged in fact, for Thomas to kill you. You didn't want to end up like the other Cranks; blundering heaps of madness. We found you a few hours after Thomas left. We were going to give you a proper burial when something happened."_

 _"Your cells had mutated," the second doctor, not Yensen, said very gently. Newt immediately liked her. "You went from able to contract the virus to immune in seconds. We were there when the change happened. We watched it all. We knew that that was too good of an opportunity to pass up. We managed to revive you, despite the gunshot to your head."_

 _Newt's mind whirled. He was shot? He tried desperately to remember every detail, but thinking in general gave him a migraine._

 _"We are almost done repairing your systems, but sadly you regained consciousness during the most painful part in the whole process," Yensen finished, clicking her tongue. "I apologize, Newt, but we cannot stop the process. If we stop, then we won't be able to start again. Ms. Reynolds, you may begin again."_

 _"Surely we can give him a sedative to push him back under?" protested the other woman, Ms. Reynolds._

 _"Are you questioning my authority?" Yensen growled, and Newt tensed up, despite the pain._

 _Reynolds was in trouble. He needed to help her._

 _"Of course not, Dr. Yensen," Reynolds gulped. There was a loud clicking noise, and Reynolds let out a breath. There was shuffling and Newt could feel a warm breath on his ear. "Newt, I need you to pay attention right now. Everything you know or think you know is supposed to be wiped. I'm going to lie and say I did it. I will probably be killed because of this."_

 _Newt gasped, and tried desperately to find a way to reach out to her._

 _"Listen, Newt. You are going to be put into another Maze. I need you to remember this when you go through. Camelle is the objective. Get her out of the Maze and to the TumbleDome. And always remember this..."_

 _Newt paid close attention, soaking in every detail._

 _"WCKD is evil."_


	2. Chapter 2

Newt blinked his eyes a few times.

Sunlight, warm sunlight, and a face. It was a girl. She was very pretty. Luscious brown-blond hair, similar to his own hair color, and silvery-blue eyes. Her eyes were filled with worry and concern.

"Hello?" he heard a faint voice ask. He stared at the girl for a whole, and then realized she was trying to talk to him. "Hello? Can you hear me?" Newt opened his mouth to respond, but his throat was so raw he couldn't speak. So instead, he just nodded. She let out a sigh of relief, and then shouted, "Hey Cyst! He's awake!"

Another boy rushed into sight: close-cut black hair with dark eyes. He shooed the girl away and started asking something, but Newt couldn't understand him. The boy growled and promptly slapped him. Newt jolted up and everything became much clearer. He was sitting against a large tree in a meadow. The meadow itself was decorated with trees on one of its corners. Newt then noticed another girl by the blond. This one had mid-chest length red hair, like the color of blood.

Something rough grabbed his face and his head suddenly turned so he was face-to-face with the boy.

"What is your name?" the boy asked. Newt tried to speak again, but it came out as a low croak. The boy shook his head in disappointment and grabbed a canteen. He tilted it up and cool, delicious water came racing down. Newt thirstily gulped it up, feeling the rawness fade away. "How about now?"

"Where am I?" Newt choked, spitting out any rawness that was still left. The boy narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"I am the one who is asking questions here," he snarled. "Again, who are you?" Newt opened to speak, but the blond haired girl beat him to it.

"You're in the Moore," she said, answering Newt's question. He looked over at her, and this time the boy didn't stop him. "The seventeenth maze."

 _There was only supposed to be two,_ Newt mumbled in his head. He blinked his eyes and tried to regain his thoughts. _Now there's seventeen? How come Reynolds didn't inform me of that?_ His heart sunk as he realized Reynolds was probably dead by now.

"Everything alright?" the girl asked, before the boy in front of Newt shouted, "Shut up, Camelle!" Camelle, the blond, gave the boy a dirty look before continuing her conversation with the redhead.

 _Camelle...I was sent here to protect Camelle and get her out..._

"Now, what is your name?" demanded the boy once more. Newt's mind whirled as he tried to think of something.

"Lynch," he blurted out before he could stop himself. "M-My name is Lynch."

The boy eyed him for a second, before answering, "Name's Cyst if Camelle hadn't already told you." He added another dirty look towards her at the end of his sentence.

"Give her a break, Cyst," spat the redhead. She couldn't be more than fourteen years old. "Camelle's a Beginner, remember?" Cyst snorted and stood to walk away.

"I'm done with this shard anyways," Cyst growled back, stalking off to yell at a small boy who was sitting next to a cow.

"S-Shard?" Newt stuttered, glancing at the two girls. "What does t-that mean?"

"It's a word we created," the redhead announced proudly. She winced. "It means 'dirt'." She pushed her red hair out of her face, smiling. "My name's Ava."

"What did she," Newt began, nodding to Ava, "mean by 'Beginner'?"

"For our group, the Beginners are the first seven people to arrive in the maze," Camelle explained gently. "I was number five. Cyst over there was one."

"Who are the other Beginners?"

"Well, currently we have two other Beginners still alive," Camelle admitted sadly. She pointed to the boy by the cow. "That's Levi, and he was the sixth person here. His sister, Luna, was number seven."

"How do you know they are siblings?" Newt questioned again.

"You ask a lot of questions," commented Camelle. "And, to be honest, we don't know. None of us remember anything about our past...just our names. Levi and Luna looked like each other, and we think they're the same age, so we naturally assume their siblings; maybe even twins." He nodded, trying to contemplate it all. His head was still groggy from waking up.

"You should rest," Ava suggested. "We found you half-starved, half-beaten to death, half-dead of thirst, half...well, let's just say you weren't looking too hot when we found you in the Maze."

 _But how did I get into the Maze?_ Newt grumbled to himself, looking around. _When I arrived in the Glade, I was sent up through the Box. In this Maze, do they just drop off kids in it?_

Newt leapt to his feet, but almost face-planted due to the numbness in his legs.

"Lynch, you shard! What are you doing?" Camelle gasped, rushing to his side. "You're still extremely weak!"

"I need to get you out of this maze," Newt breathed, his eyes darting about. "I-I know the way out. I can _find_ the way out." Ava and Camelle both glanced at each other with disbelief in their eyes.

"How can you?" asked Ava, a hint of poison in her voice. "No one knows the way out..."

"I've gotten out of a maze before," he insisted, and Camelle just laughed, though Newt could tell it was forced.

"Lynch, I think you are still a little sick," she said, gently putting pressure on him to make him sit down. "Just sit down, and we can..."

"No!" Newt protested, shoving her hands off of him. "I need to get you out, everyone out, of this maze!"

Suddenly, his mind shifted. His knees buckled and Newt tumbled to the ground. He felt himself slowly fade into the darkness as he listened to Camelle and Ava screaming for help.

* * *

Newt blinked his eyes, and saw Camelle injecting something into his neck.

"What the..." he gasped. She yanked out of the needle, causing Newt to yelp. He looked up with narrowed eyes. "What was that for?"

"You passed out due to lack of necessary supplements, so until you feel better, you're going to be waking up to these for a while," Camelle fired back, raising an eyebrow. Newt rubbed his neck with his hand as he took in his surroundings. He had been moved to a crude wooden hut with thatch for a ceiling. Camelle pulled up a wooden chair by his coat and asked, "Before you passed out, you started ranting about how you needed to get me and everyone else here out of the maze. Do you remember any of that?" Newt opened his mouth to saying something, but felt something tugging at the back of his brain.

 _It might not be a smart idea to tell her yes...she'll start questioning everything. You need to gain her trust_...

"I-I don't remember," Newt lied.

"He could be experiencing some low-doses of amnesia," a sturdy voice commented. Both Newt and Camelle turned to face the newcomer, who was leaning against the doorway, bright ginger hair all disheveled on the top of his head. "Maybe a round of punches will do him good."

"Brad!" laughed Camelle, shaking her head. She gestured toward Newt. "Brad, meet Lynch. Lynch, this is Brad."

Newt responded with a short nod, and Brad sighed, "Thank goodness at least he can still do some common courtesy." Newt rolled his eyes, but Brad continued, "So, capet, what's a shard like you doing around these parts?"

"I don't know," Newt answered honestly, his head still pounding with pain. Right now he didn't even care what 'capet' meant. "How long have you guys been in the maze?"

"Camelle there has been in here for about, what, five years?" Brad asked her. Camelle nodded and looked away shamefully. "I've been here for about a year or two."

 _I was only in my maze for three years until Tommy showed up..._ Newt thought sullenly to himself.

"I-I'm going to go get some food," Camelle said suddenly, jumping up. She turned to Brad. "Could you watch Lynch for a little bit? Just until I get back." Brad nodded and she hurriedly rushed out of the room.

"So, _Lynch_ , what do you want to know about Maze Numero Seventeen?" Brad asked, plopping into the seat Camelle had occupied.

"What do you guys do here?" Newt asked, looking around. "I mean, it's like you guys have your own civilization."

"Well, we do," Brad said, putting his hands behind his head. "Every Moorer has a different job they are assigned to do. Take Camelle and me. We're known as Searchers. We search the maze for any clues on how to get out."

"How's that working for you?" chuckled Newt, and Brad shook his head sadly.

"Not very well, I'm afraid," Brad said. "We've tried a bunch of different techniques, but there seems to be no pattern to it." Brad leaned forward in his seat, bringing his hands back to his lap. "It's not very easy with Eeries." Newt's attention suddenly perked up.

"What is an 'Eerie'?" Newt gulped. He silently hoped and prayed they weren't anything like the Grievers he had back in his maze.

"Eeries aren't too bad," Brad laughed. "Think of man-sized, man-eating butterflies that only come out at night." Newt's eyes widened in disbelief. "Well, it could be worse. We could have to face Spiners. Now, those things, I never want to see." Before Newt could ask another question, Brad raised his hand. "I can see you want to know more, but I need to have permission from a Beginner before I'm allowed to disclose this information to you."

Newt grumbled angrily to himself, but decided enough was enough. He swung his legs over to the bed and stood up. Brad didn't make any movements, just watched him do it. Newt took a few, hesitant steps, before he smiled.

"Guess Ava and Camelle were wrong," he said happily. "Looks like I'm as healthy as can..." He was suddenly cut off when he couldn't tell up from down. Newt tripped over his own two feet and tumbled to the hard floor, stars decorating his vision. He heard pounding footsteps and felt Brad's hands on his shoulders.

"Lynch! Can you hear me?" his hazy voice called out. Newt gasped and nodded, whimpering as pain flashed throughout his head. "I'm going to take you to your bed, alright?"

Newt nodded again and blacked out as he heard Brad yell, "Camelle!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hey y'all! This is my prize-possession fanfic, and I'm so glad it's spreading its wings! If any of you have comments, questions, concerns, or conspiracy theories, please feel free to review. I love to know what's going on in those heads of yours.**


	3. Chapter 3

Camelle rushed into the room, half of a sandwich still in her hand, to find Lynch passed out on his cot, his breathing shallow and rapid.

"What happened?" she asked in disbelief, rushing to his side. My free hand felt around his forehead, and his whole body began to jerk. "What...?"

"I think he's having an allergic reaction!" Brad said, fear written all over his face. "Grab Chain, he'll know what to do." Camelle nodded and rushed to the entrance to the hospital.

She cupped her hands over her mouth and screamed, "Chainmail!" A short, stubby kid with swirling black hair came dashing over from where Levi and Breakneck were tinkering at a table.

"What do you want, Camelle?" the kid grumbled, a deep Mexican drawl emitting from his mouth.

"I need medicine that fights an allergic reaction," I debriefed him. He nodded and pushed past me, heading straight to one of the cupboards. "Lynch is having an allergic reaction to the supplements I gave him." Chainmail nodded, throwing open one of the cupboards. He grinned in victory, reaching forward and pulling out a small needle. He scuttled towards Lynch while Camelle and Brad held the boy down. Chainmail quickly inserted the medicine in, and almost immediately Lynch began to calm down. Camelle did a quick checkup and was happy to find that his breathing was back to normal.

Camelle sighed with relief and gently pushed Lynch's soft hair out of his face. A small smile came to his face, and she just had to smile back at the sleeping boy.

"Thank you, Chain," she said, turning to face the boy.

"No problem," the little Hispanic kid replied, nodding. "I'll be back later to check up on him. Until then, please don't let him die." He rushed out, probably to head back to Levi and Breakneck.

"You can leave," Camelle told Brad, nodding for him to walk out. "I'll take care of him until dinner. After that, he's all yours."

"Can't," sighed Brad. "That stupid capet Cyst is making me check the walls for 'breakage'." He put air quotes around the last word, grumbling. "You're stuck with this shard the whole day AND night."

Camelle sighed and shrugged. "No problem."

Brad chuckled and headed out. The rest of the day was pretty boring. Chainmail came in every few hours to check up on Lynch, but the boy stayed asleep the entire day. As the sun began to set, Camelle claimed one of the cots and laid down, her eyelids heavy.

"Camelle..."

Her head flung up and she looked over at Lynch, who looked asleep. Upon closer inspection, she realized he was just staring at the ceiling.

"Are you still awake?" he continued. Camelle groaned.

"I am now."

"What happened? Why is it dark?"

"Well, Brad thinks that you had an allergic reaction to the vitamin supplements shot I gave you earlier, and when Chain gave you an antidote, it seemed to work like a charm," Camelle explained slowly to him. Lynch listened very carefully.

"That makes sense," he said, nodding. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and Camelle rushed over to help him sit up straight. "So...the Moore...it feels like your home?" Camelle shrugged.

"Well, I mean, when you've been here for five years and you don't remember your home, I guess, yeah," Camelle chuckled weakly. Inside, she was shaking to the core. _You don't know what I know,_ Camelle thought darkly. _The memories I hold_. "I guess it does."

Lynch nodded and she helped him lie back down before walking hesitantly to my own cot. She laid down, curling up with the blanket provided. Camelle's eyes fell on Lynch as his breathing slowed.

 _Please feel lucky. Please feel happiness that your past doesn't come to haunt you every waking moment of each day_.

 **:/:\:**

When Newt woke up the next morning, Camelle was gently snoring in the bed next to him. His dreams from last night suddenly resurfaced and he was pulled into a major flashback.

* * *

 _"Newt!" screeched Camelle, grabbing onto his arm. Newt pulled her spider-like fingers off of him and looked at her, seriousness like never before filling his voice._

 _"Camelle!" he yelled at her. "You are going to need to jump. If you ever want to get out of this maze alive, you need to buck up, get over your fear, and jump!"_

 _"You don't understand!" she sobbed, grabbing onto his chest. "I just can't!"  
_

 _"If I am doing it after I tried committing suicide in this exact place," Newt screamed at her, his own tears intermixing with the rain. "Then you can too!"_

 _With that, he grabbed her hand tightly and firmly. The two ran towards the ledge and jumped, across the gap and towards the other side_.

* * *

"Lynch?" a voice asked, breaking Newt out of his flashback. He blinked a few times and saw that Camelle was up and beckoning him to her. Newt sat up and cringed as a throbbing headache pulsated through his brain. He raised a feeble hand to his forehead and began to massage one side. "Hey...how are you doing?"

"Same as last night, if not worse," he groaned, rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Late in the afternoon," sighed Camelle, rolling her eyes. "Just got chewed out by Cyst for being 'late' to a Council meeting. Brad will be in here later, so just holler for him if you need anything."

"What are you a Council member for?" Newt asked curiously as she stepped out. She poked her head back in and a mischievous smile passed over her lips.

"Searchers."

Newt grinned and she disappeared. Newt spent the rest of the day talking to Brad and just thinking. He managed to remember everything about his past, all leading up to his death (which for some reason he couldn't remember). Finally, when darkness hit, Chain (and as he told Newt, otherwise known as Chainmail the Supreme Lord of Awesomeness and the Medicals) announced he was fit and healthy, and that Newt could go to the Greenie Ceremony. Apparently, according to Chain, Camelle was the one who created the celebration back when they got Levi, the sixth Beginner.

Newt stumbled into the clearing outside, only to see one of the biggest bonfires ever (and he had been in a maze with Minho and Alby before). It rose higher than the maze's walls, which Newt thought was nigh impossible. A gentle hand on his arm alerted Newt back to reality. He glanced down and saw a little boy who looked a lot like Newt himself. He had shaggy blond hair, couldn't be older than eleven, and he a perfect pair of white teeth and blue eyes.

"You're Lynch, right?" he asked, and Newt nodded. "My name's Jack. I'm in charge of you!" Newt had to laugh, and Jack grinned. "I was the last Greenie, see, before you came along and took that title away from me, which I'm totally ok with." Newt smirked. _Now I know what Tommy and Chuck felt like_... "So, anything about the Moore that you would like to learn more about?"

"Nothing that comes to my mind immediately, no," Newt commented. He glanced around at all the smiling, beaming faces. "You all seem to peaceful, and happy."

"Well, once you live in the maze for a while, you get use to it," Jack answered. "I've been here for about three years." That made Newt start and he flipped around to face the younger boy.

"You were put in here when you were that young?" Newt gasped.

"Eight years old," confirmed Jack, putting his hands in his pockets. "Scared of my sharded mind. Got used to it very quickly though." Newt gulped down a wave of anger.

 _Reynolds, you better have put me here in this maze for a shankin' good reason_ , he thought angrily as he was dragged along behind Jack.


End file.
